Energy Setups
This page will help you generate energy at each stage of the game, whether that's early, mid, or late-game! It will start you at thousands, and take you up to octillions! (Someone please fix link issues if there are any!) Thousand There are 2 energy sources at the thousand stage. # Basic Wind Turbine and the Improved Wind Turbine # The first water setup with Primitive Steam Engine Millions Once you reach millions you want around 10 of the Basic Oil Refineries. They require at least 2 Oil Frackers to keep them stable, and it is recommended to fill them with 6. When you reach $600M, you can upgrade all your Basic Water Pumps and upgrade the Primitive Steam Engines. *NOTE* '''You may need to remove your setup partially! '''Billions For billions you can use the Advanced Oil Refinery to get serious energy! It will provide your base with 1Mu; this will allow you to start the mineral setup from Setups to progression. Trillions/Qd The 2 phases are combined since the setup given in the Setups to Progression: Trillions will give up to $1Qd an ore. When you can, it is recommended to add an Alderite Steam Tank, upgrade your Advanced Steam Engines to 3 H2O Particle Amplifiers, and all the Iron Water Pumps to Alderite Water Pumps. This will provide enough energy for the Qd setup. However, this setup can be quite difficult to make! You place the pumps all the way around the water in this way (see picture); this will give more space to place a few more pumps! You can also use more Quantum Lunar Panels and Quantum Solar Panels if needed for the Qtn setup. Quintillions / End When you hit Qtn, you want to use the Obsidian Oil Vaporizer. This will generate some real energy! It is recommended to fill it with 6 Quantum Oil Frackers and keep it stable with 2-3. However, it will not generate enough for the end setup. There are 2 solutions to this problem You can use a lot of Obsidian Oil Vaporizers so combine them with a lot of Tesla Cells. Though using Obsidian Oil Vaporizers are a little bit faster, they can some create server lag. They both will generate enough energy to reach the Progression Pack and are equally good. The choice is yours! Octillions and beyond After you got 10 Progression Packs you will want to go for the Supreme Pack. If you don't have the Platinum Concentrator Solar Cell from the pack you got a hard time providing your base with energy. The only energy source you have are Tesla Cells and Mechanical Oil Destroyer. It is recommended to use 4 Intergalactic Electrolyte-Petrol Station and keep it stable with 1. You may even need 20 to get enough power! You should use single-player to make sure that your server doesn't lag to bad. Every time you join a (new) server you need to use a Radioactive Drop Destroyer as the first oil drops may not get processed and fill your drop limit. Trigintillions For this setup, you'll first need a few Diamond Field Generators. Grind out all of the requirements for The All-Inclusive Festive Tree, and then you'll be making 225 QdU! Amazing! Trigintillions-Beyond Put down a Primitive Nuclear Plant, and input a frame, matrix, core, and spark. then feed Contained Uranium spilled through a Lava Spill Refiner, and a Uranium Spill Mutater into it. This should make Sx-SpU of energy.Category:Setups